


Brother-In-Law

by InnerSpectrum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Eurus Holmes gets an unexpected visitor and a dose of her own meds





	Brother-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cuñados.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954696) by [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg). 



-I said I want to see Eurus Holmes.

\- But Sir, that is...

\- Now.

The new governor of Sherrinford suppressed the shiver that ran down his back as he rose to accompany the man.

After repeating the security protocols, the two guards disappeared, leaving him alone with the woman.

He sat down in front of her. She did not react to his presence.

“Good. So you are the little Holmes girl. I was looking forward to meeting you. After all, we are family.”

If he did not have extensive Holmesian experience, he would have overlooked the small contraction in her frown, the curiosity in her gaze that she tried to keep impassive. It was only for a second, but it was there.

“Ah, I forgot. You do not speak. You are... _In another world_. A higher world and blah, blah, blah. All you needed was a hug. Sure.”

The man's voice distilled sarcasm and coldness, in a calm and confident tone.

Eurus looks at him for a moment, quickly looking away, cursing herself for losing concentration. But that guy...

He laughed briefly.

“Oh, come on, we're alone. You can deduce as much as you want.”

He gave her a quiet dedicated smile. Eurus looked at him, deducing: kind, polite, but firm. Without fear. Cold if he wanted to. Pragmatic, he doesn't mind making controversial... decisions. She saw the ring on his finger.

Oh, then.... had she known it before, her great adventure could have been more fun.

“Oh, no, don't even think about it. You're supposed to be the smart one. I'm not his weak spot. If you're the wind, he's the water. I am the sustenance contained in it. I am the one who makes him strong. Mycroft's fear is born of losing those he loves. In spite of everything, he cannot stop loving you. I don't care about you at all. So I'm not afraid of you.”

She looked at him for a moment. Then she smiled at him with her big, seductive dark eyes. He laughed eagerly.

“Come on, I grew up with three sisters and I have five nieces, you'll have to do better than that. I'll tell you why I'm here. And you are going to listen to me very carefully. I don't like repeating myself either. Sherlock is... excited, with this reunion, convinced of being able to... _save you_. Mycroft... Well, Mycroft can't help pampering his family. So they are preparing this wonderful meeting where you will play the violin and your parents will be thrilled, Sherlock will feel that he is connecting with you and Mycroft will debate between mistrust and doubting his own decisions.

“I... There are few things that are clear to me in this life. But one of them is that a scorpion is always a scorpion. So no, I don't believe anything about this little theatre you've set up. I don't believe in miraculous embraces. Maybe you're just waiting for your moment or you're just thinking about your own strategy. I don't know. But I do know something. And I want you to know it too: it's taken me many years, and mountains of paperwork, to keep those two idiots you have as brothers safe and sound. And I'm not going to let a spoiled little girl spoil it.

“So here's what we'll do. You'll play your little role with Sherlock. You'll stay calm, enjoying a peaceful life. You don't try to control the guards, half are deaf. And they are ordered to shoot if they see you move your lips for anything that is not eating. You do that for me, and in return you'll have little puzzles to solve. Mycroft will continue with his small gifts, do not worry, gifts that this time I will supervise. That is, if you want to make things right. If not... Well, you will leave me no choice but to come and blow your precious and privileged brain out with a headshot. It's back to being a problem for Mycroft, but you won't live to tell the tale. They'll understand. The first meal of Christmas will be somewhat uncomfortable, but they _will_ understand.”

Eurus remained frozen. More than what he said, it was the completely detached tone in which he said it. He was not threatening her. He was just... conveying information.

“Well, this has been lovely, but I have a husband waiting for me who will be wondering where I've gone off. I hope that we do not have to repeat this visit. It would not be pleasant for you.”

Without further ado, as if he had just had tea while having a light chat, Gregory left the room quietly.

Eurus remained motionless, looking straight ahead.

"Oh, Mycroft, what have you done?"

Someone, she thought, should warn the world that there was a psychopath in the Holmes family. And that it wasn't her.

Eurus, for her sake only thought of staying very still and very, very quiet. 


End file.
